Le dernier espoir
by Emi Asgard
Summary: [L'histoire se déroule au début d'Infinity War] Le vaisseau asgardien a été intercepté et envahi par Thanos et ses disciples. Hulk, qui était le seul espoir face à l'ennemi, a été mis hors d'état de nuire. Thor, battu et ayant vu son peuple se faire massacrer, est totalement impuissant. Loki décide alors de jouer un jeu bien dangereux avec le Titan afin de sauver les siens...


Loki était pétrifié. Son frère Thor, le puissant Dieu du Tonnerre, venait d'être torturé sous ses yeux. Hulk, celui qu'il pensait être leur seule chance de battre Thanos, avait été mis chaos. Il devait trouver un plan et vite. En entendant Thanos demander à ses sbires de trouver les pierres d'infinité manquantes, il eut soudainement une idée. Il restait un espoir, un seul. Il s'avança.

_\- Si je puis me permettre, si vous allez sur Terre, il vous faudra un guide et j'ai un petit peu d'expérience dans ce domaine._

Thanos le regarda avec dédain.

_\- Si on considère l'échec comme une expérience._

Le Dieu de la Malice, vexé, se pressa de répondre à cette provocation.

_\- Je considère l'expérience comme une expérience. _

Loki reprit sa respiration et adopta un ton plus docile, donnant l'image d'un être passif s'offrant au Titan.

_\- Tout puissant Thanos je suis Loki, prince héritier d'Asgard, fils d'Odin…_

Sur ces mots, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers son frère, emprisonné par divers morceaux de métaux. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard qui reflétait son incompréhension : Thor ne pouvait pas croire que son frère allait une fois de plus le trahir, trahir ce qu'il restait du peuple asgardien, pour ne pas avoir à risquer sa vie. Lui qui avait tant cru à sa rédemption nageait maintenant dans la stupeur.

En découvrant toute cette douleur dans les yeux de son frère, Loki eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Ce n'était pas seulement ce que ce regard renvoyait qui l'émouvait mais surtout ce qu'il voyait à travers lui : son père, Odin, qui avait choisi de laisser le peuple d'Asgard entre les mains de ses deux fils malgré les crimes de Loki. Ce père qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir satisfaire, ce père qui l'avait finalement reconnu comme fils dans ses derniers instants.

Loki se reprit et continua son discours au ton toujours plus complaisant :

\- … _roi légitime de Jotunheim, Dieu de la malice. _

Thor frissonna. Il voyait un objet apparaître progressivement dans la main de son petit frère. Quel coup préparait-il encore ? La crainte se mêla à l'incompréhension. Il savait que son frère pouvait avoir des idées stupides et, évidemment, toujours dangereuses.

\- … _Je te prête allégeance et t'assure de mon éternelle fidélité._

A peine Loki eut il finit sa déclaration qu'il se jeta sur Thanos afin de le poignarder avec la dague magique qu'il venait de révéler. Cependant, n'étant pas dupe, Thanos l'arrêta net via le pouvoir de la pierre d'infinité qu'il possédait déjà. Il empoigna son bras jusqu'à empêcher le sang de circuler dans celui-ci, lui tordant les muscles par sa force titanesque. Loki retint un cri de douleur. Il lâcha sa dague par réflexe.

Son bourreau ricana.

_\- Eternelle… Choisis tes mots avec plus de discernement._

Il agrippa alors le cou du jeune Dieu avec le gant de l'infini, lui coupant la respiration, et le souleva. Thor essaya de se débattre afin de porter secours à son petit frère mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, le métal écrasait ses muscles et empêchait tout mouvement. La bouche couverte d'un bâillon métallique, il ne put pourtant pas retenir des cris bien audibles lorsqu'il vit Thanos exercer une pression toujours plus forte sur la nuque du Dieu de la Malice, qui commençait à changer de couleur. C'était la fin, il allait définitivement perdre son petit frère. Tout lui revint en tête. Leur enfance, la chute de Loki, son alliance avec le mal, leur parcours périlleux à Sakaar et surtout leur réconciliation finale. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

Soudain Loki se mit à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Thanos. L'héritier d'Asgard murmura.

_\- Tu ne deviendras jamais un Dieu._

Thanos hurla soudainement de douleur. Il lâcha Loki, qui vint douloureusement s'écraser au sol. En relevant la tête, celui-ci vit le Titan se liquéfier progressivement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une masse gluante. L'odeur dégagée par celle-ci était pestilentielle. Derrière ce qu'il restait de Thanos se tenait le Grand Maître, qui arborait fièrement son bâton de fusion encore chaud.

Loki se releva et le salua d'un signe de tête. Malgré son acte héroïque, il ne put s'empêcher de pester contre lui.

_\- Tu es en retard. J'ai bien failli y passer._

Le Grand Maître, habitué au caractère peu facile de son amant, rit.

_\- Enfin, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ? Tu sais que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Mais bon, j'arrive toujours à me libérer pour toi, évidemment._

Sur ces mots, il battit des cils peu subtilement si bien que Thor, qui était dans la surprise totale depuis son apparition, le remarqua. Loki se tourna vers son frère en arborant un sourire conquérant.

_\- Je t'avais bien dit que nous reverrions le soleil, mon frère._

Thor murmura des choses inaudibles. Le cadet s'approcha.

_\- Ah oui, difficile de parler avec tout ce métal._

Il se tourna vers le Grand Maître.

_\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?_

En un claquement de doigt le Grand Maitre fit disparaître le métal qui emprisonnait Thor. Loki le regarda avec une pointe d'admiration qu'il eut du mal à cacher. Les pouvoirs de cet homme l'impressionnaient, il devait bien le reconnaître malgré sa fierté. A peine libéré le Dieu du tonnerre se jeta sur son frère et lui assena un coup qui le fit chuter. Loki se releva, étonné et blessé dans son ego. Il se mit à hurler.

_\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

Thor ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son frère osait donc lui demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi alors qu'il lui avait fait vivre un cauchemar ! Non seulement il lui avait fait croire qu'il allait se ranger du coté de Thanos mais en plus de cela il l'avait par la suite forcé à l'observer vaciller vers la mort ! Et malgré tout, ce fourbe estimait que Thor devait rester calme ? Cette audace était bien propre à Loki.

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Agir de la sorte face à un être d'une telle puissance… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête. T'en prendre à lui avec une simple dague… J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Sans résurrection cette fois. Loki… tu es vraiment le pire des frères… _

Le Grand Maître, perturbé par toute cette agitation, s'interposa.

_\- Allons, séduisant Lord du tonnerre, ce n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à ce charmant jeune homme. D'ailleurs tout va bien puisque je suis arrivé à temps. Comme quoi ces petites gemmes magiques de Sakaar sont très utiles, n'est ce pas Loki ?_

Il sortit une gemme verte de sa poche avec une certaine prétention. Devant l'incompréhension de Thor, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

_\- Voyez-vous, ces petites gemmes, une fois imprégnées de magie et du sang de deux êtres, permettent à ceux qui les possèdent de faire appel à l'autre et le géolocaliser par simple pression exercée sur la pierre. Je suppose que notre cher Loki a eu l'intuition d'utiliser celle que je lui avais offerte en voyant cet ignoble Titan massacrer le peuple de votre vaisseau. Il aura réussi à occuper votre invité le temps que j'arrive. Quand aux sbires de Thanos, mes hommes s'en sont occupés._

Thor soupira. Il devait bien avouer que le plan de son petit frère avait été certes risqué mais bien pensé. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Loki, qui recula légèrement par peur de se faire de nouveau frapper. Sa surprise fut énorme quand il sentit Thor le prendre dans ses bras.

_\- Loki, je t'en supplie, essaies de ne plus mourir pendant un certain temps…_

Loki, d'abord étonné par cette étreinte inhabituelle, finit par être celui qui serrait l'autre le plus fort. Il fit tout pour cacher ses larmes, sans grand succès. Thor ne dit pourtant rien pour ne pas gâcher ce moment en réveillant l'ego de son petit frère. Ce fut le Grand Maître qui vint mettre fin à ce moment de tendresse familiale.

_\- Hem, j'y pense, puisque vous n'avez nulle part ou aller et que je vous ai sauvé, pourquoi ne pas retourner quelques temps sur Sakaar ? Évidemment ce qu'il reste de votre peuple sera bien accueilli. _

En disant cela, le Grand Maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les fesses du Dieu de la Malice.

_\- Très bien accueilli même…_

Il se reprit.

_\- Vous acceptez mon offre ?_

Loki regarda son frère, attendant son acquiescement. Celui-ci hésita un instant puis sourit.

_\- Je pense qu'on lui doit bien ça._

Loki posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

_\- Oui, on lui doit bien ça… Mon frère._

Les deux dieux s'échangèrent un court mais intense regard chaleureux tandis que les survivants asgardiens sortaient progressivement des endroits du vaisseaux qui leur avaient servis de cachette. Ils se mirent à récupérer les cadavres des leurs, séchant leurs larmes, encore choqués du tournant que la situation avait pris. Un enfant s'approcha timidement tandis que Thor s'installait aux commandes du vaisseau.

_\- Où allons-nous mon roi ?_

Thor s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon et lui caressa les cheveux.

_\- A Sakaar petit. Tout va aller bien maintenant._

Loki arbora un léger sourire en entendant les mots de bienveillance de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait raison : le mal avait été vaincu, maintenant tout ne pouvait que s'améliorer.


End file.
